Wet Hair
by NaluKnight
Summary: Gray didn't realize he had gotten so close to Juvia, the pretty painter who piqued his interest. oneshot Gruvia, for tumble user kattheneeko


That crazy blue-haired girl would be the death of me yet. Usually my Mondays were days of bliss and placidity; the perks of being an ice sculptor, you chose when and exactly where you worked.

No, my life was a pretty carefree existence, and I took to it in a laid-back fashion. That is I did, until I gained my own personal stalker. It wasn't some creepy old man either (I guess I should be grateful), but an honestly pretty girl my age. She seemed over the moon when I asked her what her name is and why she was following me, a little too animated if you ask me.

Her name was Juvia and lo and behold, she was an artist too, a painter to be exact. I dared to ask, and it turns out she had seen me at an artists' convention and couldn't work up the courage to talk to me. She blushed heavily while looking down when she told me that and I did not find it cute at all, nuh uh. I especially did not find her beautifully dark eyes consuming nor her pearly skin enticing.

No, her looks had no sway on me at all, no matter how much certain _friends_ teased me otherwise once I had introduced her to them. In a few short months i found myself talking to her more and more, never stopping to question why.

Maybe that was why I had agreed to see her new exhibition, at 8 AM on a Monday! What had the world come too? The earliest I awoke on a Monday was maybe 1 PM.

Walkning down the street to the gallery, I yawned heavily while clutching my coffee. I really hoped it would be worth it to be there at this time of day.

When I entered the gallery, I was met a pleasantly small crowd who were all muling about, the introduction seemingly already done with. I spotted Juvia standing off to the side, looking lonely.

I tapped her shoulder and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach when her initial shock turned into a gleaming smile.

"Gray! Juvia was not expecting you to come this early in the morning, what with your love for sleep," she said, tucking a lock of her hair being her head. I tried not to notice.

"Oh, well, you know me, I don't keep a girl waiting," I tried to joke without success as Juvia gave me a knowing smile.

"Whatever you say Gray, shall Juvia show you around?" she said.

I let her take my arm and lead me around the gallery, occasionally pointing others' paintings that took her fancy. At last, after about an hour or so of observing, she showed me her last work.

It took my breath away when I saw it. It was a beautiful scene of a huge snowy mountain, with trees layered in expertly near the bottom. There was a single black-haired head visible in the picture. All in all, perfection; I knew she practiced realism, but this was amazing.

Juvia looked at my face and smiled, "Does Gray like it?"

"Ye-yeah," I breathed out, more like choked,"It's amazing. I can actually see the individual snow flakes, and they're all different, just like in real life!"

"Well, Juvia is glad you like it," she said, with what I though might have been high of relief. Was she afraid I wouldn't like it? Anyone in the right mind would like it.

"Hey," Juvia said nervously, "Would Gray like to come over for some coffee, o-only if he is not busy of course!"

Trying not to find her blushing adorable, I inwardly calmed myself before speaking again, "Sounds great, let's go."

Since I took cab there, we took Juvia's car. It wasn't the first time I had been to her apartment, but when we entered, it looked a bit messier than last time, not that I minded.

"Make yourself commutable, Juvia will just take a quick shower and then make some coffee.

I made myself comfortable on the sofa and switched on the television, turning it to a sports program.

When Juvia came out, I did a double take. She was wearing a nightgown, no doubt for comfort, but I could only see her long, creamy legs, and her wet hair framing her delicate eyes looked irresistible.

Thankfully for my stammering heart, she started drying it with a towel, but it was painstakingly slow, and she frequently stopped because she was tending the coffee.

This was killing me, if this didn't stop soon, I would have to excuse myself to the bathroom for some _extracurricular_ activities.

"Juvia, come here one second."

She gave me a confused look but came from the small kitchen to sit beside me on the sofa, "What is it Gray?"

Wordlessly I loosened the towel from her grip and, very gently started dabbing at her hair. She looked shocked a slow blush crept up her cheeks. I kept rubbing her hair, and for a few minuted worked on the strand on top of her head, ruffling them until it was completely dry.

When I was finished I handed her back the towel, and she took it back shellshocked, "Wh-what was that?"

"It was distracting me," I said, looking away so she couldn't see my tinted cheeks.

"Gray... thank you,"Juvia said softly, and when I looked back over at her, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. She went back to the kitchen to finish the coffee, leaving me with a stupid look on my face and a hand on my cheek.


End file.
